Terra
The former member of the Titans as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Terra's often portrayed as Beast Boy's love interest and more often then not ends up re-joining the Titans, depending on the author. She can also often be portrayed as a girl version of Beast Boy. Powers Terra has the ability to control earth and rocks as will as lava. Weaknesses Terra can be over-emotional at times as well as reckless which can often land her in trouble. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa Terra was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, laughing at a quip Starfire made about how Blackfire still had her baby shoes. When Amazo arrived, Terra was scanned by him. Terra's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Terra then recovers at the Watchtower. Terra then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Terra then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Terra learned what Zod and Slade were planning, she suggested not going, but Superboy insisted. Terra went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the Titans ended up getting shot by lasers. Terra then guessed that they were okay when Cyborg stated that nothing was wrong with him. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Terra and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront two robbers and found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod and Magneto now. After they escaped, Terra was given a thing of Kryptonite by Robin to use on Superboy, but she lost it when Cyborg accidentally knocked her out during a fight at Wayne Enterprises. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Terra then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to witness Zod's capture and Magneto pulling the Adamantium out of Liger. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Terra went with Wonder Woman, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23 to stop Mystique. When Mystique split in seven and turned into various villains, Terra fought the Juggernaut. Terra tries to throw various boulders at him, but he punched through them. Juggernaut then grabbed Terra, threw her down, and began stomping on her until Terra caused her to fall into a crack she made, Terra called her Mystique pretending to be the Juggernaut. Terra then used the ground to squeeze Juggernaut until he liquified and returned to Mystique. After all the villains were apprehended, Terra returned to the Tower and fell asleep on the couch, calling out Beast Boy's name. In Terra's dream, she tries to stop a landslide her powers give-out with Slade saying that she failed. As Terra ran from the rock slide, she asked Raven for help, but she refused when another Raven appeared and reminded Terra that her powers are hers to command. Terra then stops the landslide as the first Raven turns into Dr. Destiny and gets slapped away by Raven. Terra then arrived in Blackfire's mind and urged her not to be a jerk and not kill Baby Starfire. Terra then helped Starfire escape her nightmare. Terra then arrived to help Superboy, called how he stopped Destiny neat, and took a picture with a camera. Terra then helped Cyborg escape his nightmare.In Beast Boy's mind, Terra points out that only Sam I Am likes green ham. Terra then regroups with the League and the X-Men when Destiny arrives. While Terra and the others keep him at bay, Batman defeats Dee. Teen Titans Terra's Back Shortly after Terra re-met Beast Boy, she was kidnapped by Slade. She was then put into a machine to extract her powers as she saw the Titans get captured. Beast Boy then manages to coach Terra into remembering who she is, and she uses her powers to cause an earthquake to destroy the machine she's in and uses a small boarder to destroy the controls for an energy shield trapping the Titans. She's then welcomed back to the team and talks with the Titans. X-Ray Shortly afterwords, she ended up being the accidental victim of Superboy's budding x-ray vision when he accidentally saw her changing. She later confronted a fake Blackfire with the others and used her abilities to keep Blackfire on a floating piece of land where she returned to her normal state of a girl named Tina, and Terra let her down after Superboy asked her to. Duela Terra was one of the Titans who was exhausted after a very late night, but she snapped to attention after finding out that a girl named Duela was robbing a bank. She then let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside of a collapsing bank building. Another's Eyes Terra later had her soul sealed in a puppet version of her, and her body was controlled by Ra's al Ghul. Terra's body then held Gold Kryptonite up to Superboy to rob him of his powers while close to it. She was saved when Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Terra later went to Edge City to help fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, Terra commented about how Blackfire spoiled the mood by correcting Starfire's slang. She then fought them as best as she could until Raven contained them, and Superboy imprisoned them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Terra then took a look at a letter Superboy was writing to his mother and suggested that he should slow down since it was full of typos. Protege Terra went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to stop a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the Titans ended up getting shot by lasers. Terra then guessed that they were okay when Cyborg stated that nothing was wrong with him. After Superboy went missing, Terra and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront a robber and found Superboy worked for Zod now. After he escaped, Terra was given a thing of Kryptonite by Robin to use on Superboy, but she lost it when Cyborg accidentally knocked her out during a fight at Wayne Enterprises. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy attacked Raven. Terra then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod and Slade's hideout to witness Zod's capture. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Fear Terra then went to stop the Daughter of Scarecrow from robbing Jump City University. She then ended up trapped an illusion where she was trapped in the machine Slade used again. She was then freed when Beast Boy promised that Terra was fine. Once the Daughter of Scarecrow was revealed to be Duela Dent, Terra agreed with Beast Boy that she was crazy. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans